Fall In Love With My Seongsaenim
by yeolsimhi
Summary: no summary :D haha


Fall In Love With My Seongsaenim | One Shoot |

MyungYeol

Main Cast: Lee Sungyeol (17 tahun)  
Kim Myungsoo (23 tahun)

Maaf Myungsoonya aku bikin lebih tua ._.v

Other Cast: selidiki sendiri ._.

Genre : yaoi,romance(tapi gagal)

Rated: T

Ini FF pertama jadi mohon maaf kalau ffnya masih berantakan,kurang menarik dan gak jelas. Tapi semoga aja kalian suka ^^

Happy Reading~

Author POV_

Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh ketika siswa-siswi Destiny High School kelas 11 ipa 5 mendapat kabar jika hari ini akan ada seongsaenim yang katanya merupakan namja tampan,masih muda,lajang, dan ramah,yang dipanggil untuk menggantikan seongsaenim mereka yang bernama karena pindah ke Jepang.

"Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu seongsaenim kita yang baru itu!"kata Sunggyu,yeoja sipit,imut seperti hamster.

"Yak Kau membuatku cemburu chagi!" ucap Woohyun namjachingu Sunggyu.

"Yaya aku juga!Aku penasaran apakah dia benar-benar tampan seperti gosip-gosip yang sudah menyebar"kata Hoya yeoja alis tebal dengan mata berbinar-binar. (-.-v)

"Yak chagi aku tak ingin kalau kau sampai tertarik pada seongsaenim baru kita"ucap Dongwoo namjachingu Hoya dengan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hehe mian chagi aku tak akan tertarik padanya kok ^^". Hoya yang mengetahui namjachingunya itu sedang cemberut langsung merangkul namjachingunya itu.

"Aku akan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya saat bertemu nanti!"ucap Sungjong penuh semangat yang langsung mendapat glare dari teman-temannya.

"Aishh kalian ini heboh banget tau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bahan bicaraan kalian,lebih baik aku ke kantin~byeee"ketus Sungyeol yang malas sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya yang menurutnya tidak menarik.

"YAAK DASAR LEE SUNGYEOL!Awas saja kalau nanti kau akan tertarik dengan seongsaenim baru ku hajar!"teriak Sungjong.

Sungyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak akan!"

Sungyeol berjalan menuju kantin sambil memegang perutnya.

"Gara-gara tadi terlalu lama di kelas aku jadi lapar".

Saat Sungyeol akan membeli makan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kalau dompetnya tertinggal di kelas. Sungyeol bermaksud kembali ke saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya,Brukk!

Sungyeol tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Awww" Sungyeol mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena membentur permukaan lantai.

"Gwenchana?" ucap namja itu dengan nada khawatir takut Sungyeol kenapa-kenapa. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Sungyeol untuk berdiri. Sungyeol yang masih asik/? mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit itu menolak bantuan namja itu.

"Tak usah!Aku bisa berdiri sendiri,lagipula kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong di depannya ada orang atau gak!"kesal Sungyeol memarahi namja yang menabraknya itu tanpa mendongak kearahnya,karena dia juga Sungyeol tidak jadi makan di kantin.

Namja yang dimarahi Sungyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungyeol yang menurutnya lucu/?. Kemudian dia berjongkok di depan Sungyeol.

"Maaf aku benar-benar tidak sengaja ^^.Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke kelas karena sebentar lagi sudah bel" ucap namja itu.

Sungyeol hendak memarahi namja itu lagi tetapi saat ia melihat namja ! Waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

Sungyeol terlanjur terpesona dengan namja itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Namja itu benar-benar tampan,hidungnya yang mancung,bibirnya yang tipis,dan pandangannya yang tajam tapi tetap terkesan lembut bisa membuat yeoja maaupun namja yang menatapnya akan meleleh. Namja itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungyeol yang terlihat sedang melamun.

Sungyeol segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I-i-iya tidak apa-apa,maaf aku harus kembali ke kelas"ucap Sungyeol gelagapan takut terlihat aneh dihadapannya. Saat Sungyeol beranjak pergi namja itu mencegahnya.

"T-tunggu!"

Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya,apa kau tahu dimana letak kelas 11 ipa 5?Maaf aku Myungsoo,guru baru disini jadi aku masih belum begitu hafal letak kelas di sekolah ini ^^v" kata Namja itu dengan menunjukkan V signnya ^^v.

"J-jadi,..K-kau guru baru yang banyak dibicarakan teman-temanku?"

"Wah,benarakah begitu? Haha ternyata aku cukup terkenal ya di sekolah ini ^_^\"

"Baiklah, bapak ikuti saja aku,kebetulan aku murid di kelas 11 ipa 5"

"B-bapak? Oh iya baiklah" Myungsoo bingung karena ia dipanggil bapak oleh Sungyeol

"Apa wajahku terlihat begitu tua baginya sehingga ia memanggilku bapak =_=?"tanya Myungsoo dalam hati.

Sesampainya di kelas Sungyeol langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada di depan.

"Yak Sungyeol kau darimana saja sih?Kenapa kau telat masuk padahal bel sudah berbunyi daritadi?"heran Hoya yang merupakan deskmatenya.

"Itu samasekali bukan urusanmu Lee Howon"ketus Sungyeol.

"Dasar kau Choding Sungyeol keras kepala! Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Hoya saja, itu terdengar lebih baik!" kesal Hoya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha ada badak marah nih :p"ejek Sungyeol.

"Annyeonghaseo semuanya!" Tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas menjadi panas,ribut sana-sini,yeoja-yeoja menjadi histeris dan terkagum-kagum ketika melihat namja tampan memakai jas yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Kyaaa Tampan!"

"Huaaa Kerennya dia"

"Saranghaeyo!"

"Naekkeohaja!"

"Cukup-cukup,tak perlu sampai ribut begitu ^^.

Nah semuanya perkenalkan aku Kim Myungsoo/Myungsoo guru Matematika kalian yang baru. Ohya karena umurku baru 23tahun kalian jangan memanggil dengan sebutan bapak karena itu terdengar sangat tua,iya bukan?" ucap Myungsoo dengan senyum yang selalu terpancar diwajahnya.

Jleb! Sungyeol teringat kalau tadi dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan bapak.

"Huh! dasar sok cool -_-" ucap Sungyeol dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kita panggil oppa saja,setuju kan?" usul Sungjong.

"Setuju setuju!" usulan Sungjong langsung mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagi yang yeoja panggil dengan sebutan oppa,dan yang namja panggil saja dengan sebutan hyung"

"Huh Aku tak mau! Diakan bukan hyungku!"tolak Woohyun yang langsung mendapatkan glare dari para yeoja. "Baik baik" Woohyun terpaksa mengalah. =_=

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing,ok? Agar aku tidak bingung saat memanggil kalian ^^, dimulai dari depan dulu ya" ucap Myungsoo

"Perkenalkan oppa namaku Sungjong"^^

"Aku Sunggyu"^^

"Dan aku Hoya"^^

"Lee Sungyeol"

"Lee Sungyeol?Siapa nama panggilanmu?"tanya Myungsoo

"Sungyeol,panggil saja Sungyeol"ucap Sungyeol dengan cuek.

"Heum Baiklah kalau begitu Sungyeol,Kalau boleh oppa tahu berapa umurmu?"tanya Myungsoo. Sungyeol menatapnya dengan heran.

Mengapa hanya dia yang ditanyai soal umur. "kemarin aku baru saja berumur 17 tahun"

"Wah beda 6 tahun ya dengan oppa,jadi kemarin Sungyeol ulang tahun ya? Saengil Chukkae Habnida Sungyeol^^" ucap Myungsoo Sungyeol tetap menatap bingung ke arah seongsaenimnya itu,dia heran kenapa Myungsoo bersikap berbeda dengannya.

"Dasar seongsaenim Aneh!=_="ucap Sungyeol dalam hati.

-skip sampai perkenalan selesai-

"Baiklah pelajaran matematika akan kita mulai,aku akan memberikan 10 soal latihan"ucap Myungsoo yang kemudian langsung menuliskan soal-soal di papan tulis.

"Nah Kajja,kalian kerjakan semua soal-soal yang ada di papan,kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti boleh ditanyakan ^^"ucap Myungsoo

_Mampus...soalnya kenapa sulit banget...aish jinjja apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini paling oon di mapel matematika..dikasih soal begituan aku pasti tak akan bisa mengerjakan...Aishhhhhh kenapa harus dia sih guru matematika yang aku bisa pintar kalau gurunya seperti dia,yang ada selama pelajaran matematika aku tidak akan pernah bisa konsen!_

"Sungyeol,apa kau sudah selesai?apa ada yang tidak dimengerti?"kata Myungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Sungyeol pelan. Sungyeol dibuat kaget.

"Ah ani,aku belum selesai"ucap Sungyeol.

"Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti tanyakan saja pada oppa ^^"

"N-ne..."

"ssh Hoya.. Aku boleh melihat pekerjaanmu nggak?" Sungyeol berbisik ke Hoya tetapi Hoya tidak menanggapinya.

"sssshhh Hoyaaaaa... please bantu aku.."

"Aku tak mau!Kerjakan sendiri dong!"tolak Hoya yang masih serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Huh dasar pelit"kesal Sungyeol

"Baiklah,bagi yang sudah selesai boleh pulang" ucap Myungsoo

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi sepi,kini hanya ada Sungyeol dan Myungsoo di kelas. Ternyata hanya Sungyeol yang belum selesai.

"Sungyeol apa kau perlu bantuan?"ucap Myungsoo Sungyeol hanya diam. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Sungyeol. Berada di kelas hanya bersama dengan Myungsoo membuatnya gugup.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Baiklah aku akan membantumu ^^"

"Heum ternyata kau sama sekali belum mengerjakan satu soalpun ya, tak apa aku akan mengajarimu"

"Mian merepotkanmu seongsaenim"

"Tak apa ^^ Aku senang sekali bisa membantumu"ucap Myungsoo

Setelah Myungsoo membantu Sungyeol menyelesaikan semua soal-soal...

"Nah sudah selesai sekarang kau boleh pulang" ucap Myungsoo sambil membereskan buku-buku di mejanya. "Ah ne,Gamsahabnida,Maaf merepotkan seongsaenim..."ucap Sungyeol. Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya Sungyeol hendak pulang tetapi tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo mencegahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"tanya Myungsoo.

"Hmm apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?" sepertinya tidak ada penolakan dari Sungyeol pikir lebih cepat dan lebih baik pulang diantar Myungsoo daripada pulang naik bus sendiri.

"Tenang saja,sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok ^^"

"Jeongmal Gamsahabnida :)"ucap Sungyeol bahagia,karena Myungsoo sangat memperhatikannya.

Sepertinya Sungyeol mulai menyukai Myungsoo.

"Jja Kita sudah sampai~,Ini benar rumahmu kan Sungyeol?"

"Ne,gamsahbnida..mian merepotkanmu" ucap Sungyeol

"Tidak kok ^^,Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya,"

"T-t-tunggu Seongsaenim!"cegah Sungyeol saat Myungsoo akan mengegas motornya.

"Seongsaenim apa aku boleh minta nomor hpmu?...mmm i-itu hhanya untuk bertanya pada seongsaenim kalau ada tugas matematika yang tidak bisa aku kerjakan" tanya Sungyeol sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Boleh saja,010xxxxxxxx,tapi akan terasa bosan kalau kau menghubungiku untuk sekedar menanyakan pr matematika"canda Myungsoo sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Eh...?maksudnya apa..."tanya hampir saja pingsan saat Myungsoo mengedipkan matanya.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu ya Sungyeol,Annyeong"ucap Myungsoo sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungyeol.

"A-annyeong"ucap benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari sikap Myungsoo padanya. _Apakah dia menyukaiku..._

Malamnya Sungyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal itu ke kasurnya yang empuk.

"Huh hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" Sungyeol teringat dengan sikap Myungsoo di sekolah tadi. Dia senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat sepertinya Sungyeol mulai menyukai..bisa dibilang lebih dari menyukai Myungsoo. Kemudian Sungyeol mengambil ponselnya di tasnya. Kemudian ia mencari kontak Myungsoo.

Sungyeol berniat menelepon Myungsoo tetapi dicegah oleh rasa gengsinya yang begitu tinggi. _telepon...tidak...telepon...tidak...telepon..tidak... Hmm telepon sajalah!_

tut..tut..tut..

**_Yeoboseyo_**_?_

tak ada jawaban dari selalu gugup untuk berbicara dengan Myungsoo.

**_Yeoboseyo?Nuguseyo?_**

_Hmm..Seongsaenim ini Sungyeol_

**_Oh Sungyeol,ada apa menelepon?_**

_Ahh ani aku hanya ingin memberitahu Seongsaenim kalau ini nomorku_

_**Oh begitu? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Hehe..**_

_Hah? Tidak ada! Tidak ada yang lain! Dan aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu!_

_**Haha benarkah? Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu loh**_

_Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu_

_**Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sungyeol sayang..**_

_Eh..eh..Sayang?..Apa seongsaenim sedang mabuk?_

_**HAHAHA Maaf Aku cuma kau cepat sekali gugup?**_

"tuhkan dia cuma bercanda..."ucap Sungyeol dalam hati

_b-baiklah kalau begitu seongsaenim aku tutup teleponnya ya?_

_**Baiklah...Aku mencintaimu Sungyeol.. Dan jangan panggil aku seongsaenim lagi**_

Myungsoo langsung mengakhiri teleponnya saat mengucapkan itu.

Jantung Sungyeol langsung berdetak kencang,untung saja jantungnya itu tidak copot dari tempatnya. Sungyeol benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna maksud dari kalimat **_Aku mencintaimu _**yang diucapkan Myungsoo tadi. "Apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku..." "Atau lagi-lagi dia hanya bercanda..." "Tapi sepertinya aku juga mulai mencintaimu Myungsoo oppa.. Aku juga mencintaimu..Dan sepertinya aku akan mengakuinya besok..." ucap Sungyeol

-Keesokannya di sekolah-

Setibanya di sekolah,Sungyeol langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang yeoja sedang memeluk namja di depan gerbang. Saat mengetahui siapa namja itu tanpa disadari air mata langsung mengalir ke pipi chubbynya. Hati Sungyeol benar-benar terasa sakit saat mengetahui Myungsoo sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenal. Sungyeol benar-benar tidak percaya Myungsoo melakukan ini semua setelah Myungsoo mengatakan **_Aku mencintaimu_**padanya tadi malam. Air mata Sungyeol tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin melewati Myungsoo dan yeoja tersebut takut Myungsoo tahu kalau dia sedang menangis karenanya.

Tapi terlambat!Myungsoo tahu kalau Sungyeol menangis mungkin cemburu. Mungkin Sungyeol mengira kalau yeoja yang bersamanya itu adalah yeojachingunya. Padahal dia adalah adik kandungnya yang juga seumuran dengan Sungyeol.

"Mianhe Nana,oppa ada urusan penting,kau pulang dulu saja ne?"ucap Myungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukan saengnya itu.

"Huh oppa!aku masih kangen sama oppa,kita itu sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa oppa tidak kangen sama Nana?"tanya Nana sebal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Nana,tapi oppa benar-benar ada urusan penting,kau tau kan oppa sekarang menjadi guru?Guru itu super sibuk/?"bujuk Myungsoo berharap Nana mau mengerti keadaannya. "Hm baiklah"ucap Nana

"Oppa masuk dulu ne,bye"

Sementara itu Sungyeol berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dia sengaja bolos pelajaran pertama karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah sengaja menghindar dari Myungsoo. "Hiks hiks..Kenapa dia jahat sekali.. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau dia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu"kata Sungyeol sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aku benar-benar terlanjur mencintaimu Myungsoo oppa! tapi kenapa kau malah menyakitiku pada akhirnya!Hiks hiks"

"Siapa yang sudah menyakitimu?"tiba-tiba saja ada suara menginterupsi Sungyeol. Sungyeol kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo sudah berada disampingnya.

"M-myungsoo oppa..apa kau sudah mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan?"tanya Sungyeol gugup. "Iya aku mendengar semuanya..dan sekali lagi siapa yang sudah menyakitimu?tanya ini Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol takut karena baru kali ini Myungsoo menatapnya seperti itu. "A-ani Myungsoo oppa.. Tak ada yang menyakitiku..."Sungyeol sengaja berbohong.

GRAPP! Tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini,maaf sudah aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud untuk menyakitimu"ucap Myungsoo meyakinkan Sungyeol. Sungyeol kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo memeluknya.

"Tapi siapa yeoja yang memelukmu tadi? Aku tahu dia pasti yeojachingumu kan?"tanya Sungyeol,tiba-tiba saja air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hm jadi kau salah paham ya,yeoja yang tadi memelukku itu adalah adik kandungku"

"Jinjja?tapi kenapa terlihat mesra sekali?"ucap Sungyeol.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi begitulah hehe,Apakah kau sudah percaya sekarang?"tanya Myungsoo sambil menyeka perlahan air mata Sungyeol.

"Hm ne,..dan apa maksud oppa bilang padaku **_Aku mencintaimu_** tadi malam?"tanya Sungyeol dengan wajah polos.

"Oh itu ya? Hm.. Aku mencintaimu Sungyeol ..aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu..apakah kau juga mencintaiku?Sungyeol?"Myungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Sungyeol lalu meletakannya didadanya agar ia tau betapa kencang detak jantungnya saat ~seketika pipi Sungyeol merah merona.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu oppa..awalnya aku kira oppa hanya bercanda.."ucap Sungyeol kemudian menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona itu.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda tentang perasaanku aku guru dan kau adalah muridku,aku tak pernah bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku memang you be my girlfriend,Sungyeol?" Sungyeol menangis bahagia.

Dia tak menyangka guru setampan Myungsoo akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Yes.I will"ucap Sungyeol langsung memeluk Myungsoo. Myungsoo bahagia karena Sungyeol menerimanya.

"Jadi sekarang Sungyeol adalah yeojachingu Myungsoo dan Myungsoo adalah namjachingu Sungyeol,dan Sungyeol hanya milik Myungsoo dan Myungsoo hanya milik Sungyeol"tegas Myungsoo.

"Huh?Siapa bilang Sungyeol hanya milik Myungsoo :P Aku ini juga milik appa eommaku,dan juga teman-temanku"ucap Sungyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish anak ini ternyata tidak mengerti maksudku ya -_- Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seutuhnya,mungkin saat kau lulus nanti"jelas Myungsoo.

"M-maksudnya?Menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?"tanya Sungyeol bingung. (Sungyeol sok polos -_v)

"Kau ini benar-benar polos aku akan menikahimu saat kau lulus nanti"ucap Myungsoo sambil mencubit hidung Sungyeol.

"Aww appo.. Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar aku cepat lulus supaya oppa bisa cepat-cepat menikahiku hehe" ucap Sungyeol dengan semangat.

"Wahh ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar ya..."ucap Myungsoo langsung menggelitiki pinggang Sungyeol.

"hahah andwe opppa,stop geli tau! Yak Oppa! Berhenti!" Sungyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa geli yang diciptakan Myungsoo berusaha melarikan diri dari ia akan berlari,tiba-tiba saja tangan Myungsoo menarik lengan Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang tidak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena tarikan Myungsoo yang cukup kuat langsung terjatuh dipangkuan Myungsoo. Kini mata mereka beradu pandang. Myungsoo mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Myungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tinggal 1cm,Sungyeol bisa merasakan nafas hangat Myungsoo. Tahu apa yang akan Myungsoo lakukan,Sungyeol menutup matanya. Kemudian CHU- Myungsoo mengecup bibir Myungsoo menarik tengkuk Sungyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sungyeol hanya bisa pasrah saat Myungsoo Myungsoo memang cukup memabukkan bagi Sungyeol. Semakin Myungsoo memperdalam ciumannya hingga Sungyeol mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Myungsoo. Lalu Sungyeol melepas paksa ciuman Myungsoo karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas. "Aku mencintaimu oppa"ucap Sungyeol lalu mengecup bibir Myungsoo secepat kilat. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sungyeol"ucap Myungsoo sebelum ia langsung melahap bibir Sungyeol lagi.

-END-

Mohon reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
